


Room to Breathe

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, Making Out, Multi, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Haven't you heard? All the cool kids are hiding from the Inquisitorial Squad in tiny closets these days. We've started a club.In which Rey finds herself hiding in a closet with her crushes. All of them. Oops.Pairing: Poe/Finn/Rey/RosePrompt: Trapped in a Closet





	Room to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.
> 
> I didn't tag as underage, but there is some vague clothed kissing and making out among minors. In this one, Rey and Finn are year 4, Rose is year 5, and Poe is year 6.

Rey pelted down the hallway, the pounding of her heart echoing Kylo Ren’s booted footfalls behind her. Panicked, she turned left at the intersection and opened the first door she came across and closed it gently behind her. 

Bollocks! A closet? Still, maybe he wouldn’t think to look here. Otherwise, it’d be ten points from Ravenclaw if she was _lucky_. Otherwise, he’d assign her to sit detention with him. Again. Like the last time he’d caught her out past curfew. 

She shifted her weight from one foot to another. Sneaking around the castle had seemed like a great idea to piss off High Inquisitor Phasma at the time, and the DA had made a habit of it. But now she just wanted to be asleep in her bunk, with her biggest worry her independent study project with Professor Skywalker...

Hurried footsteps interrupted her reverie, and she fumbled for her wand as the door opened, planning to hex Kylo Ren clear to Hogsmeade if it meant a dozen detentions.

Instead, the door only opened for a second to admit another wizard before closing again. “Lumos,” she whispered.

“Rey?” Instead of Kylo Ren, it was Finn’s rather baffled (and handsome) face greeting her. “What are you doing here?”

“Hiding from Kylo. You?”

“Hiding from Hux,” the Hufflepuff admitted. “I think I lost him, though.”

“Shit,” Rey muttered, quenching her wand’s light. 

“They must be out in force tonight.”

“Good,” Rey whispered savagely. “Means we’re getting to them.”

The only sounds for a moment were the sounds of their breathing. It occurred to Rey that, under other circumstances, being face-to-face in a tiny closet with a boy might be cause for some distress. But Finn she trusted--Finn she was fond of, from the DA and years of Double Potions. Finn she was rather sweet on, to be honest. She could sense his lips a few inches from hers, feel his breathing, rapid and rushing. “Finn, I--”

Whatever confession she might have made was cut off by a clatter and the sudden intrusion of another body. “Hey, I’m really sorry I interrupted your midnight hookup, but I’m pretty sure I’m only two steps ahead of Snoke--” Rey shuddered at the mention of the Slytherin ghost, “--so if you could keep the volume down, I’d appreciate it.”

“We’re--we’re not hooking up.” Rey blushed at the earnest embarrassment in Finn’s voice.

“I’m Poe Dameron, by the way,” he whispered.

“I know,” Rey whispered back. She’d recognized the Gryffindor Chaser from his voice. His voice, which, if she hadn’t known from their friendship in the DA, she would have recognized from his “Paging Armitage Hux” prank two weeks ago, when he’d magically amplified it to carry through the entire school. “It’s Rey and Finn, by the way.”

“Buddies!” Poe whispered joyfully. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be stuck in a closet with.”

“It’s not that big a closet,” Finn pointed out. Rey nodded her agreement--it had been quite comfortable for just her, but three people had left her pressed into a corner rather snugly. Not that it wasn’t a pleasant snugness. “I don’t think we could--”

The door opened to reveal Rose Tico’s blinking face. “What the--?” Three hands, acting in unanimous concert, grabbed her Hufflepuff tie and pulled her into the closet. An awkwardly warm silence, then: “How did you know I needed to hide from Phasma?”

“Call it a hunch,” Rey quipped grimly. Rose's criticism of Professor Phasma was one of the many things Rey fancied about the older girl.

"Haven't you heard? All the cool kids are hiding from the Inquisitorial Squad in tiny closets these days. We've started a club," Poe deadpanned, then, quietly, to Finn. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Finn whispered back. They all knew that Phasma had it out for Finn especially, and if she was out patrolling the school, it couldn’t be good news. “Thanks for asking.”

Rey sucked in a shallow breath, less from fear and more from having three very attractive people pressed against her. Not like she could move her arms cast an Engorgement Charm if she wanted to. On the closet. To give them more room. Ugh, hormones. This was definitely the wrong time and place to admit--let alone act on--the feelings she had for all of her fellow closet-mates.

Finn let out a whimper. Were those footsteps she could hear in the hall? Then another whimper. Louder. Damnit, Finn, she thought, and did the first thing she could think of to quiet him, and crashed her mouth to his in the pitch-black. 

His mouth was soft, and warm, and Rey decided that she was keen on kissing, and she snaked her hand up to tangle in Finn’s hair to pull him closer into the kiss.

...wait. Finn didn’t have long hair. “Rose?” The other girl nodded, her nose brushing Rey’s. “Kriff. I mean, I’m sorry, I mean--” Rose cut her stammering off with another kiss. Rey sank with gratitude into the embrace, as she felt strong arms close around her. Was that Poe pressing kisses into the side of Finn’s neck that she could hear? Whose hand was that pressed to her side, trapped between the closet wall and the heart pounding against her ribcage? Whose leg was she rubbing against with nervy, constricted movements?

She found it hard to care about the answers, preferring the frenetic press of bodies in the dark. Whatever they were, whatever they had, they could sort in the morning, but here, away from the light of day, they could simply be.


End file.
